Lovers Intersection
by pink-heronsGAA
Summary: Natsume and Mikan are ex? He said he's tired of her. Sasuke comes in and eventually they have an unexpected past relationship? SasukeXMikan? Natsume jealous?
1. Chapter 1

**LOVERS INTERSECTION**

CHAPTER ONE

"Natsume," the brunette called her ex-boyfriend. The raven haired guy just shrugged and kept on walking. Good enough, he hates her. She's blabber and childish. He's finally sick of her. Oh how he wishes that he lets her go with Ruka. How he wants to undo the past and break his connection with her but he didn't. That girl obviously had him those days but not anymore. Oh, how jealous he is of Ruka. Hotaru, though she's a blackmailer and stuffs but at least she's not a cry-baby and immature.

They broke their relationship yesterday. He's completely full of her but she keeps on following and disturbing his life. Luna, the bitch, keeps on bugging him too. He doesn't want any of them. If he doesn't want Mikan, he hates Luna twice than how he dislikes the brunette.

"Natsume," Mikan called again. This time, she finally catches up and grabs his hand. "What do you want?" Natsume, in a yell, asked her. She sniffs but then, smiled. "Nothing, I just want to give you this," she replied while holding onto a necklace –the necklace he gave her as a symbol of his ex-love for her. He reluctantly accepts it. She smiled again before turning and finally left. The black-haired boy stared at her retreating figure. He sighs._ Why does she always make me feel regretful? _He stared up, the skies are pure blue indicating a good weather and the Sakura tree is in full bloom. He breathes out and stretches. _What a beautiful day for bad events, _he thought.

Days later, the class finally recovered after their favourite couple's break-up. Just then, their very favourite adviser made a very dramatic entrance. "Good morning everyone," he greeted while spinning, raising his hands, etc. _Is he doing ballet?_ The class sweat-dropped, thinking about it makes them vomit. Narumi turned to look at the two previous lovebirds and saw them speechless and quiet together. He frowns. The others turned to where he's looking and they too frowned. Afterward, Narumi clapped his hands, demanding the class' attention. "We're going to have new classmates. They come from Konoha Ninja Academy. Please come on in," he announced.

Then, a guy with cool and hot features, black hair appeared next to a fox-like face with yellow hair and pink-haired girl. They introduced themselves one by one.

"Uzumaki, Naruto," the yellow-haired lad started, bringing out his thumb and smiling. Girls laughed. _He's a weirdo, _they all thought.

"Haruno, Sakura," the girl introduced next. Guys smiled but not so. For them, Mikan is still number one.

"Uchiha, Sasuke," the raven-haired lastly said. Girls screamed but silenced themselves afterward when they noticed him staring at a certain auburn-haired girl at the back. Narumi, who noticed this too, cleared his throat. The class kept quiet.

"Now, for your partners," he began. "Naruto, you're with Sakura." He smiled while Sakura frowned. Much to her dismay, she's being partnered with the idiot. She sighs. How she wishes to be with her Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, you're with…" Narumi thought hard. Most of them already have partners. Sasuke turn to the gay because of his sudden silence and saw him totally confused. "Everyone has partners already?" he inquired. Narumi slowly nods. He smirked a Natsume-like sneer. Girls drooled. "How about that chestnut-haired girl at the back; is she taken?" he asked emotionlessly. Mikan snapped back to reality and looked at Sasuke. Their eyes both met. The aura suddenly changed. Guys frown. Their Mikan is taken again. Girls cried. They lost again to Mikan. Natsume stared at him or more like glared. He doesn't know why but he's somehow angry at the new student.

'You're jealous,' his conscience said, 'You still love Mikan, don't you?'

'Shut up' he answered

"Is it alright for you, Mikan? Is it okay for you to be Sasuke's partn-?" Narumi couldn't finish his sentence when Mikan stood up and called, "Sasuke-kun?" They looked at her then at him. He smiled a rare smile, making Naruto, Sakura and the others' jaw drop._ He's cuter than Natsume especially when he smiles. _They all thought and murmured. Mikan smiled too. Their jaws dropped more.

'Uh-oh, I guess you have a rival, Natsume'

'Shut up!' he said again to his thoughts

"Of course Narumi-sensei," Mikan suddenly blurted out. Natsume changed his gaze to the girl. Mikan flinched and turned to Natsume, "Umm… I don't know about him," she added, pointing to her ex-partner. "Whatever," Natsume just coolly replied. "That settles then, Sasuke and Mikan will be partners. Your sitting arrangement will change accordingly," Narumi lastly announced before going out.

After that, Mikan and Sasuke are frequently –erase that, always seen together. One time, they were sitting under the cherry blossom –Mikan's new favourite place. It was once her favourite place actually with Sasuke before she came to GA.

"Hey, why'd you transfer?" she asked out of the blue

"Isn't it obvious? I have an Alice," he aloofly replied while adding softly, "I miss you"

Much to his dismay and comfort, she heard it and replied, "I missed you too"

Silence before…

"What happened to you? I heard something unpleasant that's why I also came here"

"Yeah, when you left, I was alone and soulless. I missed you so much. I couldn't move on. Hotaru left with that scientist, years after I arrived here. Luckily, Natsume was there and he gave me life for a little while. But I know he couldn't stand my personality. I'm happy you're here." Mikan said, crying

He looked at her for a little while before wiping away the tears that rolled down her previous and still present lover's fair cheeks. "Of course, didn't I tell you I'll come back?" He sighs, "I know that only I could stand up your childish attitude" He chuckled. Mikan smiled. Their gazes met. Mikan slowly cups his right cheek with her right hand. Sasuke keeps on staring at her. "I still love you," she said before closing her eyes and their lips meet.

Out of their knowledge, from afar, a certain class including a certain raven-haired lad saw what happened. Sakura cried along with the others. Ruka looked at his best friend and pat his shoulders. "Are you alright, Natsume?" he asked. Natsume just smirk and walk away, clenching his fist. He heard it alright.

'I still love you' he growled. How could he kiss her like that when he didn't even kiss her yet? That Sasuke probably has a past with her.

'You still love her and you're jealous. You're jealous because someone already claimed her lips before you do' his conscience keeps on telling him. He went and rested under the Sakura tree. _Why? What is this feeling? Do I still love that idiot? _He asked himself. 'Yes, yes, yes' his conscience said again. 'You need to get her. Make her love you again' He sighs.

"Mikan, I'll get you again," he finally said, clutching the necklace, before standing up again and heading somewhere else.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR ALERT: Thanks for those who reviewed. And since I'm in a democratic country, the flow will be based on democracy. Vote on my profile! Election will end depends on when she will decide and the story will depend on it. Thanks!**

CHAPTER TWO

"Ohayō gozaimasu everyone," Mikan greeted with a smile, she finally obviously recovered from her break-up with Natsume days ago.

"Good morning," her classmates replied her with a beam.

Just then, Natsume stood up from his seat and walked towards the door, passing her. When they were about to meet in the middle, the door burst wide open revealing another raven-haired lad. Mikan, who was previously looking in front of her and panicking, turned towards Sasuke and greeted, "Good morning Sasuke-sama" ignoring Natsume who was obscurely staring and hurt by her ignorance of him.

_Sama _They all thought, remembering how she greeted him. The class sweat dropped. They turned to the lad with crimson eyes and found a smirk plastered on his face before vanishing out of the room. _He really is through with Mikan, isn't he? _They thought in unison and turned to the brunette. They gasped with bewilderment when they found out that both Mikan and Sasuke were also gone. _Where did the three go? _They all asked themselves. Sakura meanwhile and Naruto were just sitting confidently away as much as they can from each other and with the others; he with Sumire and she with Koko, much to her dismay Ruka's still loyal to her deadly scientist / girlfriend.

"Sasuke," the chestnut-haired girl called the boy known as Sasuke, "wait"

He stopped, she held his hand. He looked at her. She angled her head to meet his eyes. They stared at each other. She smiles. He smirks. Later on, they laughed and sat on their no. 1 place –the cherry blossoms. He rests his head on her head atop his shoulder. They sighed. The tree's leaves fell, making a very romantic scene while a certain raven from afar watch them with awe and jealousy; hatred to himself. It should be him (Natsume) in the scene with her and not him (Sasuke). He breathes out. He stood and finally left, 'tonight, it'll be my turn _again'_

"Yuu, I have a favour to ask you," Natsume called when he spotted the guy he wants

"What is it Natsume-kun?" he asked, stuttering

"Make illusions for me," he stated

"W what?" he asks again. Natsume grabbed his collar and said something to him quietly so that no one but them could hear.

Back to the two 'known-to-be' new / old lovers sitting under the tree

"Sasuke, what are you planning?" she asks her partner

"Plan?" he confirmed, not sure of what she meant

"I mean, who you are planning to dance with during, you know, the last dance?" she added

"No one," he monotonously replied

"Oh," her in-came reply, her voice with a hint of sadness. He chuckles while questioning, "Who do you think?"

She just shrugged, trying to avoid his gaze. Seeing this, he squeezed her hand. She forcefully turns to his direction. He cupped her cheeks and stared at her intense brown eyes.

"Want to dance with me?" he asked her. She smiles and snaked her arms around his neck. She played with his hair. He slowly inclined his lips, forming a smile. She hugged him as she whispers in his ear; "I do" She stood and finally left. He stared at her retreating figure, smirking.

That night, it was raining heavily. Thunders and lightning ruled the skies. Mikan, who was once peacefully sleeping, woke up when she fell from her bed and couldn't sleep anymore when she noticed the weather. She rolled on her sheets, uncomfortable. She hid inside her blanket, hoping to find refuge but failed to. She tried to wear earplugs but it'll still pass through. Listening to music is useless. Covering her head with pillows is hopeless but nonetheless, she didn't scream. Just then, her room lights flickered until it finally turned off and the wind suddenly blew her windows open. She panicked inside, afraid and agitated. What scared her more was that there's a silhouette formed outside her windows. She started grabbing what was near her, even if it isn't sharp as long as it'll give her a little defence from the intruder. "Don't you dare take another step, mister" she warned, trying to be brave but failed to. She was about to attack when a fire was lit in his palms, producing a small glow that would be enough to decipher his identity.

"Natsume, w what are you doing here?" Mikan sighed in relief with her hands raised and holding her brush. Natsume gave a little laugh as he jumped on her floor and walk towards her.

"You're using a brush to defend yourself?" he said, chuckling

Mikan, noticing her stupidity, instead brushed her hair while saying another stupid excuse, "No, um… I was using this brush to brush my hair. See?"

"You look like an idiot" he commented, back on his stoic face. She raised her brows and crossed her arms but obviously and clearly, she was hurt. He silenced himself.

"What do you want?" she irritably asked him when a flash of lightning and sounds of thunders were heard. She flinched in terror and unknowingly hugged the person near her. When she finally came to her senses, she gradually loosens her grip but Natsume didn't want to. Instead, he hugged her more. Mikan was shocked. "Please… Just this once, let's stay like this" Mikan couldn't say anything. She found herself flabbergasted by his sudden actions and words. And when she finally slept while hugging him in her Queen-sized bed, Yuu stepped out from the trees. He looked at them. Natsume just stared at him but if you observe him properly, he was smiling at Yuu –another gesture of his thank you. The weather changed, her lights turned on and Yuu finally left them. But unknown to them all, "Natsume Hyuuga, your style's not bad but it'll still be me who'll win in terms of her" the guy smirked and finally left.

The next day, as the brunette opened her eyes, she felt that she was hugging something or rather someone. She cleared her sight and found out that it was… a pillow. Nonetheless, she still remembers everything that happened that night. It's just that, she couldn't believe it. She sighs. _I could be dreaming. It's impossible that Natsume would be he-_ She couldn't finish her sentence. She wears her slippers and walk towards her mini desk that lies in the middle of her special star room. She grabs the item… a heart inside a diamond-filled star pendant. She smiles.

"_Hey idiot, wear this" the raven-haired with piercing red eyes said while tossing the object to his girl friend. The hazel-haired and eyed girl got it. She gave him a beam, "What's this?"_

"_It's for you. You better not lose it and I want you to wear it every day" he demanded. Mikan raised her brows while scrutinizing the thing –a necklace. He abruptly hugged her from the back. She turned her head to him. "It's one of a kind," he uttered, "the star is you –my star that holds my heart" he added. Mikan smiled._

"Natsume"

**To Be Continued**

**Another Note: Italics may be a flashback or a thought. I think you could already identify which one is which. Tell me what you think and don't forget to vote! I need inspiration.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Everyone is free to vote in my profile and please review. =)

CHAPTER THREE

Morning came and all was well. It was a bright Saturday morning and looking at the side of her bed, Natsume was gone. She sighs as she later slaps herself. Anyway, what more could she expect? Natsume and she can never be back again. Well, at least that's what she believes. She, then, brushed her hazel hair before entering the bathroom and immersing herself. Applying some light powder as she exits the dorm, she proceeded to the Academics building. There, she meets with Sasuke.

The class planned to go for camping in Mt. Fuji, the most well-known and sacred place in their country, Japan. She obscurely scrutinise the people gathering at the quad, though as much as she doesn't want to admit it, she was looking for Natsume. She felt restless not only after she saw him which totally puzzled her. She thought that she and Natsume are already through. She thought that she finally convinced herself and yet why is she feeling this way towards him?

The travel from their school to their destined place took not less than four hours. Students grew excited over the hours of transporting. Mikan and Sasuke were sitting side by side throughout the trip while Natsume stayed at the back part of the bus. Unknown to everyone, he was actually staring at a certain auburn-haired girl.

Arriving at the beautiful site, she took a deep breath as she decided to take a short walk to explore the place better and familiarize the scenery clearer. She want to spend her set-up time in observing the place and a time of healing and thinking –since last night, she wasn't quite in her own self. She felt weak and confuse. Sasuke was nowhere to be found. From what she understood based on how she knew him, she thought that he might be just sleeping around below some tree, swallowing the serenity inside. On the other hand, Natsume swiftly settled his place and his tent before taking a nap inside his comfortable minute red marquee.

Hours had passed and Narumi was worried deep inside. He was worried not only because of the weather but because of the reason that both Mikan and Sasuke aren't yet back. He did everything in his power even to the point of asking some of his present students to help him in his search –Mikan's classmates. Natsume was worried deep inside too that he tiptoed away from the rest of the group.

Walking alone, out from the foggy and raging snow storm, he saw faltering light estimated metres away. He slowly tried to reach for that light while covering his eyes to prevent dust and some snow particles from entering his already fuzzy orbs.

Weathering the blizzard, he gave his every warmth he had within him just to reach that certain place, that certain light and heat. After another set of minutes walking, standing right outside the small shelter, even with the intense snowstorm, he could still clearly hear the clattering of teeth inside. Meanwhile, inside was a busy raven-haired lad tending a sick lover when he saw a silhouette beyond the tent. He hesitated whether the person outside was his foe or his friend no until the lad lit a small raging flame to warm him outside –Natsume! Without another second of hesitation, he let him enter with a questioning look plastered in his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked out of the blue. Natsume shrugs but Sasuke wasn't buying his indirect answer. So, without a choice, he told him part of his real reasons why he is outside their tent. He narrated that everyone was worried and that he too was asked to look for them, nothing more and nothing less. But as we all know, Natsume wasn't actually asked, it was just his own favour to look for Mikan to make sure she is safe.

Mikan was already shivering because of the cold winter storm –even though everyone knew there are still days before winter. The weather just changed all of a sudden. The two boys, seeing her pity condition, were already worried sick of her. Sasuke couldn't warm her himself for his Alice were what is opposite of it –water, ice and lightning. Natsume knew he had his chance. He slowly went to her side. Sasuke jerks him away. Natsume smirks.

"You know, because of your stupid pride, you'll lead her to her death. Just admit it. I'm way too hotter than you. Besides, I won't do anything to her unless she personally tells me to do it with her." Sasuke raised his brow, "You'll still never give up dreaming, will you?" "Well, if you think that it'll all be just up to my dreams then what are you afraid for?" Sasuke didn't answer. Taking that as a yes, Natsume finally wrapped Mikan's waist, making the other boy jealous.

Next day was another brand new day and everything was well –hell, excellent _for someone _but not for the other someone up to the point that he swore to have his revenge.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **This is all for you. Thanks for everyone's reviews and support. Sorry for keeping you all waiting and for quoting Twilight on the previous chap. Anyway, as requested by Noelle, this is the part where **Naruto's frequent appearance starts.**

CHAPTER FOUR

When the three of them reached back camp, everyone was already packing their stuffs. They all raised their brows, questioning. So to answer their questions, they all went to Narumi. Narumi was on the foot of one of the mountains, restlessly looking above. His arms were crossed and one of his feet was tapping. "What's wrong Narumi sensei?" Mikan asked. Narumi, hearing his name being mentioned, turned to see the students who were lost at last night's blizzard. Surprised that they were actually in front of him unharmed, all his worries seems to wipe away as he gave the three a very tight bear hug.

"C Can't… Breathe," they said in unison as they were squished in their teacher's hug. Minutes later, Narumi broke the hug with a very big smile and three panting pupils. "So, what's the problem Narumi sensei? Why the sudden evacuation?" Mikan asked again after recovering herself. Narumi faced down as he was unsure how to answer that one. "Wait, where's Naruto? And Sakura?" Sasuke asked when he finally noticed the two not among the students packing. "Well, about that," Narumi finally said nervously while fiddling his fingers.

This happened more than an hour ago…

"_Naruto, what is it?" Sakura asked as she stepped out of the tent where she saw Naruto sniffing the air. When she got no replies from him, she took the liberty to scan their surroundings. The students were just waking up. Some were surprisingly already doing their morning routine jog. She stretched out both her hands before turning back only to see him… gone._

_With the work of her usual ninja instincts, she ran while her eyes obscurely scan the surroundings. "Naruto!" she called when she suddenly spotted him racing towards the cliff of the mountains on four legs. To be able to catch up to him, she doubled her speed until she was finally running beside him. "Naruto, what's wrong?" she asked once again. Naruto merely turn to look at her, his eyes turning red while his pupil turned into slits. "Someone's been following us and he didn't smell good," he growled, quickening his pace.  
_"Does Narumi-sensei know?" Sakura questioned. Naruto didn't answer her but a nod. They were now on top of the mountain where heavy fog blurred their eye sight. Fortunately, they were used to it that they could still see even past it. Freezing cold, Naruto brought out his hands and lit an intense fire. Sakura gasps. "You've got the same alice as Natsume's? Fire?" she questioned and got no replies. Naruto was already scanning and sniffing the area, his eyes turning back to normal. Later, she shrugged the question off and decided to help in observing their surroundings.

Minutes after, they were still coated with heavy fog and a temperature below zero. If it weren't for Naruto's fire, they would've freeze to death by now. They took few more steps walking, their feet creating tracks before it was blown away by the rushing wind. They came to a halt when someone created a mocking laugh, a laugh that echoed across their dark surroundings. "Someone's playing tricks with us," Naruto said. Now, it was her time not to answer.

They couldn't continue walking afterwards for the laugh already reached their nervous system, paralyzing them in the process. Sakura was already covering her ears, her eyes closed and brows knitted. Naruto, on the other hand, just closed his eyes, his brows intersecting, his head faced down as his hands formed to fists. When he couldn't take it anymore, he screamed, opening both his hands, thus releasing fire that travelled even across the snowy ground. The laughter subsided and the dark background already has a tint of red in it because of the fire's reflection. Naruto collapsed to his knees as his hand held on to his aching head. Sakura wasn't able to help him because something beside the big rock caught his attention.

She hesitantly walked towards it, hands on her pockets, preparing to bring out her weapon if something goes wrong. A few steps from the object, however, she could already clearly see the object. This made her control herself from a fit of both anger and irritation. "Naruto, look at this," she called the spiky yellow-haired lad. Upon her call, he immediately stood up, not minding his aching head from too much alice use. "Look, it's a tape recorder with speakers," she uttered when he was already beside her. "And more," she continued as she bent down to press the play key. Almost immediately, the laugh they heard a while ago was played. "What a good trick!" she yelled frantically. Naruto just kept quiet, thinking who the hell would do that. They were in the verge of thinking when the sound of ruffled bush and twigs snapping, a meter to their right, was heard. Almost immediately, they turned towards it, bringing out their weapons, before nearing.

Standing in front of the bush, Naruto grabbed it and was about to sway it to the right to have a better look on the intruder when…

Back at camp, Narumi just finished narrating to his beloved students everything that happened the time they were gone. They were left into worrying and contemplating when…

KA-BOOM!

…a loud blasting sound was heard from the top of the mount where heavy clouds swirled from the top.

"Naruto!" "Sakura!" they all said in unison before diving towards the massif. Well, it was more like Sasuke plunged towards the mountain and was followed by Mikan then Natsume. Narumi was unable to stop them because they were too fast. Now, all he needs to hope is that his students come back… SAFE. Because if they don't and will not come back before dawn, he sure the hell will call the cops.

"Sasuke!" Mikan called in the midst of darkness which greeted them even when they were still in the middle of the foothill. Mikan, who wasn't used to this dark surrounding, was unable to follow Sasuke, thus being lost in the process. She couldn't see a thing that was the problem.

Meanwhile, Natsume lit a small fire in his hands, hoping to find a certain brunette for he was worried. Minutes already passed and still, he couldn't find her. All he sees were dead trees and plants and a ground which surprisingly has no snow. He continued walking but momentarily stopped when he saw something from afar. He narrowed his gaze until he could see dark wisps of haze advancing towards his direction.

Sasuke, on the other hand, stopped when certain black clouds kept on attacking him here and there. He tried to avoid it and used his ninja abilities and alice but none ever worked. Sooner, he was already worn out but the black clouds kept on attacking him. He rolled and jumped here and there, hoping to dodge their attacks. He was panting hard when… each of the clouds suddenly burst and turned to ashes. He look back to see Natsume with a smug expression. He rolled his eyes. Natsume advanced towards him before extending his hands. He took it with no hesitation and later, was already back in his two feet. They were about to ask the question they were longing to ask when everything around them started to die, the plants, everything, like Natsume's surroundings a while ago, and sounds of deep laughter and a hissing snake was heard. They both positioned themselves to battle when…

"Argh!" an ear-piercing scream was heard across the entire area.

'Mikan!' they both thought at the same time but… in different places.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's notes: **O_o Cliffie! Wee! Naruto's alice is fire? Where's Sakura and Naruto? What happened to them? How about Sasuke and Natsume? Mikan? Who's their newfound enemy? Find more of it in the next chapters.

Don't forget to vote. I won't tell you yet who's leading… make it a surprise.

Reviews please…


	5. Undergoing Revision

**AUTHOR's NOTE**

Chapters Undergoing Revision

I have decided to put my other fictions, _besides this_, on standby for a while. Well, primarily so that I could only have one focus -_this_.

Anyhow, I'm still in the process of brainstorming and arranging my thoughts (again) for this fiction. Every chapter of _Lovers Intersection_ is under revision. Well, I was just hoping that at least it would be better than when I first publish this.

Anyway, I'll start updating (once again) after I finish at least ten chapters. For now, all I'm rooting is that for all of you to understand and to keep on supporting. Thank you. :DD


End file.
